It is known from Japanese Patent Publication JP-6291219 to use a special module in the development of systems that include ASICs. The module stands apart from the system during development work, and can thereby be constructed separately. In addition to an ASIC, the module also includes matching and interference-suppression circuits and a clock generator placed on the same side of a circuit board as the ASIC, and a processor which is placed on the other side of said circuit board. In series production, the module is replaced by an ASIC, which is mounted directly onto a circuit board.
Patent Publication JP-7201937 teaches a capsule for integrated circuits that allows signals to be measured within an integrated circuit. The object of the capsule is to reduce test costs in the development of integrated circuits of the ASIC kind, for instance.